sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Aksenoil
"it's best to not waste my time..." '' 'Appearance A tan colored lion with medium long Copper colored hair with a peach colored muzzle, during the summer it's tan colored. Normally wear a navy blue turtleneck sweater with brown pants and black shoes or a black suit. His voice is rather smooth and monotone 'Personality ' Very formal and tries to act respectful to most everyone he meets, although if he is pushed he can come up with rather snarky comments, but tries to stay respectful through and through. Although respectable during bussiness dealings, he does have a darker side. When a dealing goes wrong or his client's do not listen to him, he confronts them himself, if they make the wrong move or he has had enough, he will not hesitate to shoot them down by his own hand, showing no remorse. Prefers to avoid fighting as much as possible. 'History ' Jacob was born in Russia and was the middle child in his family, his brother Colin Aksenoil getting most of the attention from their father. and having another brother being born before him making it worse as the parents paid more attenttion to his little brother, Seth Aksenoil. Growing up, Jacob always wanted to take after his father, wanting to own the family bussiness, but knew it would be his brother Colin to get the bussiness, so Jacob started ating out at around age 10, going on heist's with the local kids and stealing simple things such as soda's or such from the corner store, but eventually it escalated. At age 15 he was arrested with his friends for attacking a different group of freshmen in high school, even stabbing one to death. givin that he was a minor and didn't have any evidence that he himself was the killer, they let him out into the world at age 18. After that Jacob went back home to his family, his older brother now 25 and able to inherit the family business, but didn't yet due to their father being in good health and willing to work for a few years. during the next five years, Jacob tried getting on his fathers good side, working with him in the bussiness and doing anything his father instructed, but in the end his father was killed during a shoot out in a bussiness trip to italy, by a an old rival mafia, the Orso's when Jacob was 25. The bussiness was then passed down to Colin, causing Jacob to become enraged, and blind by his anger he plotted to remove his brother from the picture. At the age of 28, Jacob had everything planned, and with the help of his little brother, they set fire to Colins house with the family inside, although not knowing two of the kids were out with their grandmother that evening, had came back that night, to come home to a blazing fire. Jacob came to the scene acting as the caring uncle, taking the two kids know as 5 year old Leonti Aksenoil and 10 year old Alyona Aksenoil, Colins children. During that year Jacob became filled with guilt over killing his brother, turning to alchohol and becoming a completely different person, at the end of the year he moved out to the states with the two children. the next 5 years was filled with alcohol, although he managed to keep the bussiness in great shape, he was tearing apart what family he had left. during his alcohol reign he would take advantage of his nephew, ruinng the young lions life and creating his rival as well as losing the second child during the years, for she had ran away with one of her classmates. At age 33, he began to sober up after Leonti ran away at age 10, he realized all the things he had done and gotten help from his little brother to keep away from alcohol. two years later he found Leonti and brought him back in, promising him that it would be better. Although, the next three years may have been alcohol free, Jacob couldn't help but remember the past everytime he would look at Leonti, seeing his brothers face as well as what he had done. So, at age 36, Jacob decided to try and kill Leonti, sending the lion with a group of goons off to the local ship yard and having them take care of the lion. Jacob started getting together for the next 5 years, thinking it was over and he was free, not even giving a second thought for the boy. But at age 41, something started happening to his own goons and bussiness shipments, disappearing and some being thrown in jail or found brutally murdered. Jacob thought it was the Orso mafia, so again he turned to his younger brother, who quickly helped out Jacob and fixed up the coporation and as well offered his own services, Jacob accepted and the business grew further despite the let downs. Alternate endings- *By the age of 45, Jacob figured out Leonti was the one desroying his shipments and goons, and has hired many to seek out the lion ( most popular one) *By the age of 49, a masquerade is held, Leonti finds out and heads there, killing everyone there and later that night killing Jacob and himself. ( original ending) '''Weapons Normally Jacob carries a hidden gun and as well holds a watch that has many abilities for him, such as protection. 'Abilities' Very stealthy and agile. can use the surroundings around him to his advantage. *'Seth's watch: '''Mainly used as a protection device, but can as well deflect bullets and bend steal as well as send out an Emp blast, shock wave, and a cloaking device. 'Weaknessess''' Without his watch he can be killed normally like everyone else. Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Evil